Inner Farne Writings to the World!
by StrifeMe
Summary: Inner Farne has been told by her big brother, England, to 'bloody socialize more' so she is writing letters to lots of different people around the world! She would love it if you're OC, RP character or yourself could write her a letter!
1. Introduction

Inner Farne has been told by her big brother, England, to 'bloody socialize more' so she is writing letters to lots of different people around the world! She would love it if you're OC, RP character or yourself could write her a letter. It could be about anything at all, from advice to gossip or even just getting to know each other! :D She will reply to each and everyone!

Inner Farne writes this:

'_Hello! I'm Inner Farne and I'm an Island off the North East Coast of England. I'm a very small Island but I'm home to lots of different types of animals and wildlife. My human name is Harriet Kirkland. Big brother says he chose Harriet because it means 'little home ruler', its quite appropriate I think. I love everything wildlife and I also like my own space, since I'm not really used to anyone visiting me other than the nice tourists and my brothers and sisters. I dislike loud noises, pollution and lots of people! It makes me feel really out of place. Since St. Cuthbert built a chapel on my Island, I like to pray there also. It gives me a sense of happiness, I guess. _

_Well that's me! I hope to hear from you in the future!_

_Harriet Kirkland_

'_Inner Farne'_


	2. New York

_Harriet,_

_Yo! I'm New York! I'm one of America's states. We're cousins (not by blood though, but who really cares about that?). So, what's up. How you doin on your little island?_

_You dislike loud noises, pollution, and lots of people? O.O You could never really visit my wonderful city then. It's got all three. *laughs* But I got a state park that pretty. ^-^_

_love and roses,_

_Elena Jones_

_((^-^ First~!))_

Dear Elena,

Nice to meet you! I'm happy to find that I have another family member! You're my cousin? How lovely!

Life is really good here at the moment, apart from the weather. I was able to go fishing today and I caught a big fish that was nice to cook and to eat!

I have heard about New York and how it's a really nice city full of nice people, so you never know! I may conquer my fear and come visit you. I would love to visit this state park you speak of, it sounds very nice. If I never do get to visit your city, please come visit me on Inner Farne, you're always welcome!

How're you, Elena? What do you get up to?

Love and kisses,

Harriet Kirkland

((Thanks for writing! *3*))


	3. New York 2

Harriet,

Nice ta meet ya too! I think you have a few half brothers and sisters here  
>too...<p>

You caught a fish! Cool. Hope it tasted good. XD My lobster just hid under my  
>bed saying "please don't eat me." Come out Bruce, it's ok.<p>

It is nice. I have a cabin there that I go to sometimes to get away from the  
>city. I will come visit sometime. Your place sounds nice.<p>

I'm fine here. I beat Massachusetts (my older brother. he's pretty annoying.  
>XD) at some racing games, so I got $50 and dinner out of him. ^-^<p>

love and roses,

Elena Jones

((You're welcome~!))

Dear Elena,

I hope I hear from some of my other family, I'd love to hear what life is like out in America!

You have a lobster as a pet? Bruce is a very nice name for a lobster. He should come out, you wouldn't harm him.

I would love to have a place outside my Island I could visit. Maybe I should ask big brother...And yes, I would love you to come visit me! Name a time and I will try to arrange it. Though, we'll have to keep it secret from big brother; he doesn't like America.

Massachusetts? Is he a brother or a cousin of mine as well? $50 and a meal? Sounds like you got a good deal!

Love,

Harriet Kirkland.

(Sorry it's really late, I'm on holiday!)


	4. England

Dear Inner Farne,

I am glad to see that you have taken my advice. A bit of socializing and  
>talking to new people never did anyone any harm, and maybe you'll get a bit<br>more tourism on that island of yours?

How are you these days? I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been able to visit  
>you, but I've been preoccupied what with all the riotings and the economy in<br>crisis and so on. It's times like these when I wish I could be a small island  
>without much to worry about. Then again, if I had only been a small nation<br>then I wouldn't have grown to be the mighty British empire would I?

Sincerely,

England

P.S. If you recieve any letters from a certain Russian asking to 'become one  
>with him' just ignore them. Also ignore any letters from France. In fact, burn<br>them. It may also be worth burning any letters from America, not that you'd be  
>able to read them anyway seeing as they'd all be covered in ketchup and<br>hamburger grease and whatnot. Seriously, why can't he just eat normal food,  
>like a good roast dinner or fish and chips?<p>

-

HI KATIE! :D

Dear England,

I'm glad you received and replied to the letter from me, I was worried since you hadn't contacted me in a while. Also yes, I was hoping that we might get more tourists; it's terribly lonely up here on Inner Farne.

I'm lonely, but in good health so there is nothing to worry about, big brother. Its okay, I did hear about the riots but I didn't think they were as big as they really wear. I did hear on the radio that they were in the capital, you are unharmed I assume? Yes, the economy is very bad, so maybe that is why people are not visiting my Island. I sometimes wish I was a big, powerful country like you because I wouldn't be so ignored then. Yes brother, I think you did a great job making us one of the most powerful empires ever. It is truly amazing once you think of it. 'The sun never sets on the British Empire'

I promise I will not read any letters from Russia and I will ignore his pressure to become one with him, whatever that means. You know I don't mind America, I actually find him quite funny but I will do what you desire and not write to him. Though yes, he should try to eat a proper meal every once in a while.

Sincerely,

Inner Farne.


End file.
